Authentication systems, e.g., Biometrics-based Identification, Authentication and Access control (BIAA) systems, process and analyze biometric information of a user to determine whether to provide the user with secure access and privileges to physical or virtual environments. During a user's initial use of these authentication systems, the authentication systems typically “enroll” (i.e., process and store) the user's biometric information. For example, authentication systems may process and store a template of the user's biometric sample (referred to as a “biometric template” or “Reference Biometric Template” (RBT)) that is a reference of the user's biometric information. The stored RBT is used to compare with a user's subsequent biometric sample to authenticate the user. However, in the case of a security breach, the RBT may be compromised and used to circumvent the authentication systems.
Some conventional authentication systems use cryptographic algorithms to generate so-called ‘helper data,’ which generally refers to information used to authenticate the user. In these conventional authentication systems, helper data is typically computed from the user's biometric information and is stored in place of RBTs to ensure that no information of the original biometric information is stored in the authentication system. In the event of a security breach or update, these conventional authentication systems need to collect additional or repeat biometric information of users to generate new helper data because the original biometric information is not stored. However, in installations or security domains with a large number of users, the collection of original or new biometrics for the users is a manual process that is cumbersome, or even impractical, process. Thus, there is a need for a more automated and efficient process for re-enrollment of biometric information from previously enrolled users.